Maybe, Possibly
by Incendiar Riddle
Summary: This is a songfic with the song Maybe, Possibly By: Megan and Liz, this story is about Alex's mini relationship with Dean and she's a rockstar!
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. Very badly written, I just wanted to write a songfic of the song Maybe, Possibly by: Megan and Liz from iTunes and YouTube! Don't forget to review!**

Alex got up onto the stage and waited where you enter the stage from backstage, and heard the music play and began to sing while waiting there for the signal to enter the stage.

_We broke up, and now I'm just waiting for you  
To wake up, and realize that this is all you  
And what you're putting me through  
Believe me when I say, you're gunna regret it,  
You'll see  
_

She entered the stage and began dancing along with her singing, and remembered what had happened in the last week.

_That Maybe, Possibly I was the best I don't compare to the rest  
And maybe, possibly you make me aware of everything I say and do  
And maybe, possibly I still want you  
_

Everything changing, making her life different, and her breaking up with her long time boyfriend Dean and begun her singing career to now where she was wondering if she still wanted him.

_We broke up and now I'm just waiting for me  
To see, the real reality  
That what we had is only what we used to be  
I should've know better, I could've done better...  
I should've known better, I could've done better..  
_

She knew she could of done better, then maybe her and Dean wouldn't of broken up. Max and Justin would still be there for her, instead of Harper. Only Harper there to support her.

_That Maybe, Possibly I was the best I don't compare to the rest  
And maybe, possibly you make me aware of everything I say and do  
That Maybe, Possibly I was the best I don't compare to the rest  
And maybe, possibly you make me aware of everything I say and do_

_And maybe, possibly I still want you_

She knew the answer and she still wanted him, she said her goodnight to the crowd and running off the stage and running to a taxi to take her to Dean's, and when she got there, he opened the door to reveal a depressed face lighting up and at the same time saying "I wanna get back together." They hugged and kissed and Alex entered Dean's and closed the door.


	2. Author Note 2

OH MY GOSH! Just tonight I was looking at my story traffic after writing a email to support about them missing a category in movies that I just watched on YouTube, Dadnapped. I couldn't believe what I saw! Many of hits on Isabelle Cullen's Diary, so now. After I've finished writing the 3rd chapter to Slytherin Prince Cares, I'll be working on more diary entries for that story! But don't expect it until I'm back at school in January, and more than likely then. I might not have time since in January I have exams coming up in the end of the month but totally I will update it, as soon as I have time. After I read some of the dumb diary books, they are totally funny and awesome! Plus, I love all of my fans! You guys have made my night! So for a privilege for all of you fans/readers. I'm giving you guys a preview of my almost done chapter of Slytherin Prince Cares!

_Ron chuckled, and said "Harry. That's a small little first year. And incase, you don't remember, she's a Malfoy! Really, be friends with a young Malfoy!" Hermione glared at him as Alex's waterworks started up again, and Hermione hugged Alex once more, and comforting her by rubbing small circles on her back. Harry shook his head, and then says to Ron "I don't give a bloody hell if she is a Malfoy. I can just sense that she isn't like a normal Malfoy. She's crying, for one. For two she hasn't called Hermione a mudblood!" Alex looked at Harry with bright eyes, and hugged Harry after letting go of Hermione. She glared at Ron, who got a very frightened face, and his voice got all high and squeak. Hermione and Harry looked at Ron confused, and Harry asks Ron "Have you seen a spider mate?" Ron shook his head, and pointed at Alex, and says "She scares me! She's glaring at me, and I'm afraid that she'll do something! I'm sorry little girl! DON'T HURT ME!!!!!" Then ran from the room towards the Great Hall._

I found writing Ron's one line of squealing don't hurt me was funny, and as I read it over and over, it still makes me laugh and I can hear his squealing in my head. So watch out for the new chapter to come out and sorry for another author note instead of update. But at least you got a preview, so watch out for the new chapter. Plus Shadow Story and Violet Eyed Girl with Ferret are gonna be on hiatus, since I have a major writers block on them. So wish me luck, and Happy Boxing day, and Merry belated-Christmas!

~Hp-Twil-Fan

Love you guys always!


End file.
